destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechs
, with the Godmodder shown for scale.]] Mechs were unique boss entities summoned by the Godmodder in Destroy the Godmodder 2. They were gigantic robot versions of normal Minecraft mobs, and were DTG2's equivalent to the Terror Mobs of Destroy the Godmodder. Like the Terror Mobs, multiple versions of most Mechs were summoned, with each version having higher HP and attack power. Mechs almost always had a special attack they could use after being charged up for a set amount of turns, and the later models had kamikaze attacks that activated one turn after death. The first time a type of Mech was killed, it dropped a Spoil of War. List of Mechs First Wave Summoned at the very beginning of Act 1. * C-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 25,000. Second Wave Summoned near the beginning of Act 1. * Z-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 35,000. Bodyguarded the Godmodder. * S-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 40,000. * SP-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 30,000. * SJ-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 25,000. Made when the S-Mech and SP-Mechs combined. Third Wave Summoned shortly before Zero Hour. * C-Mech Mk. II MECH HP: 65,000. TNT Strike: IIIII * Z-Mech Mk. II MECH HP: 75,000. Undead Horde: IIIII * S-Mech Mk. II MECH HP: 80,000. Sniper Rifle: IIIII * SL-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 50,000. Acid Rain: IIIII * W-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 40,000. Potion Supply: 20,000. Crit Potion: IIIII * EN-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 90,000. World's End: IIIII Fourth Wave Summoned at the very beginning of Act 3. *'WS-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 200,000. The Curse: IIIII' *'GH-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 275,000. Hellfire: IIIII' *'BZ-Mech Mk. I MECH HP: 250,000. Maelstrom: IIIII' *'ZP-Mech I MECH HP: 175,000. Rally Cry: IIII' *'MC-Mech I MECH HP: 150,000. Lava Rain: IIIII' Armybuster Wave Summoned during the Massive Battle of Armies. * C-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 300,000.Tick Tock: III * Z-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 400,000. Infestation: III * SJ-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 600,000. Moonsetter: III * MC-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 350,000. Sunshaker: III * W-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 450,000. Witching Hour: III * WS-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 600,000. Trifecta: III * GH-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 600,000. Dead Man's Volley: III * EN-Mech Mk. X MECH HP: 750,000. Game Over: III Final Wave Summoned during Trial 1. * EG-Mech Mk. Ω MECH HP: 600,000. Titanic: III * G-Mech Mk. Ω MECH HP: 800,000. Curbstomp: III * WB-Mech Mk. Ω MECH HP: 750,000. Netherarria: III * ED-Mech Mk. Ω MECH HP: 900,000. Finale: III Special Mechs Summoned during Trial 6. * THE INCARNATE BOSS HP: ??? Split up into various zones, each with their own entities. * Left Leg ** Oblivion Target PG HP: 400,000. Located near left knee. Could turn into any weapon. Had chance to inflict Oblivion effect, which caused players to attack other players. ** Oblivion Joints PG HP: 250,000. Located on left foot. Could unleash doomed electricity, forming a shield or shocking players. ** Oblivion Canister PG Located in left leg. Contained godmodding energy. Guarded by Oblivion Target and Joints. * Right Leg ** Corruption Target PG HP: 400,000. Located near right knee. Could turn into any weapon. Had chance to inflict Corruption effect, which prevented some attacks from working. ** Corruption Joints PG HP: 250,000. Located on right foot. Could unleash corrupted electricity, forming a shield or shocking players. ** Corruption Canister PG Located on right leg. Contained godmodding energy. Guarded by Corruption Target and Joints. * Chestplate ** Breastplates PG HP: 250,000. (x2.) Could open up to reveal REDACTED ** Metal Plates PG HP: 100,000. (x8.) Blocked attacks. Can open up to reveal REDACTED ** Superlaser PG Contained godmodding energy. Could unleash devastating attacks. Guarded by Breastplates and Metal Plates. ** Entity Orb 3 PG HP: 500,000. Inside Superlaser. Current Entity: None. * Right Arm ** Right Shoulder PG HP: 300,000. Could open up to guard Wrist Joint and reveal Corruption Buster. ** Corruption Buster PG HP: 250,000. Fired lasers at foes. Could be used every other turn. ** Omega Mechanism PG HP: 400,000. Hand could detach and fly around. Circle of energy could godmod attacks. ** Wrist Joint PG Contained godmodding energy. Guarded by Omega Mechanism and Right Shoulder. ** Entity Orb 2 PG HP: 500,000. Below right shoulder. Current Entity: None. * Godarm ** Left Shoulder PG HP: 300,000. Could open up to guard Godarm Tip and reveal Oblivion Buster. ** Oblivion Buster PG HP: 250,000. Fired missiles at foes. Could be used every other turn. ** Godarm PG HP: 400,000. Could turn into any weapon. Circles of energy could godmod attacks. ** Godarm Tip PG Contained godmodding energy. Guarded by Godarm and Left Shoulder. ** Entity Orb 1 PG HP: 500,000. Below left shoulder. Current Entity: None. * Head ** Combed Hair PG HP: 300,000. Could shoot armor-piercing razor blades at foes. ** Eyes PG HP: 200,000. (x2.) Could shoot lasers and pierce players with their evil glare, stunning them. ** Scarred Metal PG HP: 500,000. Blocked attacks. ** Majestic Beard PG HP: 300,000. Could open up to reveal REDACTED Could godmod attacks. ** Scar PG Contained godmodding energy. Blocked by Scarred Metal and Majestic Beard. * Cockpit ** Omega Barrier PG HP: 300,000. Imbued with the power of Omega. ** Alpha Barrier PG HP: 300,000. Imbued with the power of Alpha. ** Doomsday Ring PG HP: 400,000. Could augment attacks with corruption and oblivion. ** Legs PG HP: 100,000. (x4.) Allowed the Cockpit to move around all areas of the Incarnate. ** Cockpit Shell PG HP: 10,000,000. Guarded by Omega Barrier, Alpha Barrier, Doomsday Ring, and Legs. Housed the Godmodder. Category:Boss Category:Entity Category:DTG2 Category:Lists Category:Pro-Godmodder